Survivor: South America
by Ulua24
Summary: 28 castaways, all from different books, movies, TV shows and video games will compete in the Amazonian wilderness for a 1 million dollar prize. Who will last 60 days to become the Sole Survivor? T for minor swearing.
1. Meet The Cast

Hi! This is Ulua24, and this is the first episode of my Survivor fanific. This is just a "get to know the cast" episode. The first episode should be out next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. All these characters belong to the respectful owners.

Okay- here it is!

* * *

The host, Spencer, is standing in the middle of a peaceful jungle. There is a light breeze. Spencer's cheerful face is in a grin.

"Welcome, to this preview episode of Survivor: South America. We have 14 castaways who have signed up for the most gruelling experience of their lives…"

Spencer's eyes twinkle as he looks into the camera.

"We have already divided the fourteen people into two tribes of seven- Chiclayo and Mollendo. Chiclayo will wear yellow, and Mollendo will wear blue."

"The castways are…"

* * *

 **CHICLAYO- YELLOW**

 **Kate Austen; 30; Fugitive**

 _ **LOST**_

Kate is looking into the camera with cold eyes. Her dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

"I decided that signing up for Survivor would be a good chance to, you know, test myself. I'm hoping to make new connections, but ultimately the million dollars is my aim."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Kate is an interesting one. With her personality, it's very clear she can lie and will her way out of things. But, at the same time, she is extremely charismatic. I feel like she could go far, unless people find out about her past."

* * *

 **Daisy Flora; 26; Princess/Sportsperson**

 _ **Mario**_

Daisy gazes into the camera with an excited look on her face.

"I'm honestly so excited to start this game!" says Daisy, grinning. "I've spent so long looking at Mario and Luigi have awesome adventures and I, you know, want a chance to get in on the action!"

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Daisy is a good character. She's funny, up for anything, and very sweet, but she is also very stubborn and stands up for herself. Daisy would be a good person to align with but I definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants; 18; Fry Cook**

 _ **Spongebob Squarepants**_

Spongebob is wearing a t-shirt and shorts, clearly very pumped to begin.

"I'm so ready to begin! Patrick wanted to sign up, but he thought it would be too hard. But that doesn't faze me!" laughs Spongebob. "I'm going to try and be friendly with everyone, and hopefully that gets me far."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"I feel like Spongebob is very cheerful and optimistic, but he doesn't have that strategic edge that a lot of the other players have. I'd like to say he's going to go far, but I honestly can't see it happening. However, he may well prove me wrong."

* * *

 **Bart Simpson; 10; Student**

 _ **The Simpsons**_

Bart is wearing his usual clothes. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a baseball cap.

"Hey, world! Bart Simpson here!" laughed Bart. "Lis wanted to apply, but I thought I might as well try it out too! Hopefully it's fun. It'll suck not having TV though. But I'd love some sweet sweet cash!"

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"At 10, Bart is one of the youngest contestants out here. However, he is tough, gutsy and charming. He has a way of unintentionally wooing people over, and I think that'll be massive out here."

* * *

 **Samantha Stephens; 37; Stay-at-Home Mum**

 _ **Bewitched**_

Samantha is smiling at the camera. Her neat blonde hair is tied back in a bun.

"It already feels so strange being by myself. Darrin said I should try it out, you know, have some fun. I'm going to play a completely honest game- no powers- and hopefully I go far." Samantha smiles. "I'm not here for the money. The experience is what will make this worthwhile."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Samantha is sweet and caring, and I think she will really be a source of positivity in her tribe. She might be too trusting, but I think her personality will win her tribe over. I definitely see her going far."

* * *

 **Tails Prowler; 24; Mechanic**

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog**_

Tails is looking calm, but there is definitely an excited look behind his eyes.

"I'm very keen to begin the game. I'm a bit worried I won't bond with my tribe, though. I'm definitely excited, but also extremely nervous. I'm just going to try and be helpful, and keep my head down, and see how far I can go."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Out of all the players on the Chiclayo tribe, I have extremely high hopes for Tails. He's extremely intelligent, but also knows when to keep his mouth shut. I think he'll get along with his tribe and stick around deep into the game."

* * *

 **Leo Valdez; 16; Student/Adventurer**

 _ **Heroes of Olympus**_

Leo is admiring a tree above him. He notices the camera and laughs.

"Oops. I saw a cool monkey, haha!"

Leo sits down.

"I'm so darn pumped to start! I just want to get going!" Leo is slightly overexcited, bouncing up and down on his seat. Can we start? When do we start?"

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Leo is funny and smart, but also incredibly awkward. I can see one of two things happening- either he works his way into an alliance, or he goes out early. I'm hoping it's the former, because he is a great character."

 **MOLLENDO- BLUE**

 **Harry Potter; 17; Student**

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Harry is staring into the camera with hard eyes. He is smiling faintly.

"After all the stress I've been through, I'm hoping Survivor is honestly just a relaxing and fun experience. All of the alliances and scheming stress me out. I'm just here to play a good game and get to know people."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

'Despite being quiet, Harry has a sort of silent charisma. I think everyone will be wanting to work with him. The only thing I can imagine tripping him up is his introverted demeanor. In Survivor, you sometimes have to make a move, and I'm not sure if Harry could do that."

* * *

 **Skeeter Phelan; 22; Writer/Activist**

 _ **The Help**_

Skeeter is smiling peacefully into the camera. Her frizzy orange hair is tied back with a bandana.

"Well, Ma said I needed something like Survivor. She said that I should try and push my boundaries- get out of that musty house," Skeeter laughs. "I'm a bit nervous, but also excited. I've never really done anything like this before. It should be good."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"If I had to put money on someone in this tribe, it would be Skeeter. She is quiet, smart and analytical. I have no doubt she'll work her way into a good alliance, and then have no trouble backstabbing them."

* * *

 **Frasier Crane; 45; Psychiatrist**

 _ **Frasier**_

Fraiser is wearing a buttoned-down shirt and dress pants. He looks quite out of place in the Amazonian wilderness.

"Well, I had been back in Seattle, writing my book. It was quite revolutionary- analysing the psychological effects of living in the wilderness. My father suggested to me I try out for Survivor. I refused, but he still signed me up." Frasier grimaces. "So, here I am. Hopefully I survive."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Frasier is one of the smartest people out here. He knows people- knows what makes people do the things they do. I think that will prove invaluable for him out here. However, he isn't suited for this. He definitely has the brains to win, but I'm not sure if he has the willpower."

* * *

 **April Ludgate-Dwyer; 23; Government Worker;** _ **Parks and Recreation**_

April is facing the camera. She is wearing a flannel cardigan and has her arms crossed.

"Why did I join Survivor? I don't even know… I thought it would be fun, I guess? I don't know. I hate the outdoors. And people. And the stars. Why did I sign up? I don't care. Go away."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"April is definitely an interesting one. She is blunt, quiet and weird. However, she is also strangely endearing. I have a weird feeling she'll do well. She doesn't want to say it, but she is caring and smart."

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase; 16; Student**

 _ **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**_

Annabeth has her hands on her hips. She is looking into the camera with wise blue eyes.

"I'm hoping to use my intelligence to go far. Being in the jungle, surviving on so little… just seems like such a cool experience to me. I've never really tested myself like this. It should be awesome!"

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"Annabeth seems like she'll be a fantastic player. She's athletic, smart and social, and knows how to get close to people. If I was on her tribe, I'd watch out for her. Annabeth is a nice person, but she could be one of the biggest threats out here. I definitely wouldn't underestimate her."

* * *

 **Juliet White; 15; Student**

 _ **OC**_

Juliet is wearing pink sunglasses and blonde extensions.

"I am so looking forward to getting that money," says Juliet sweetly. "I'm going to play a strong game. I will use my charisma to my advantage, and I don't care who I have to backstab. I'm so keen for that one million dollars I'm even willing to survive out here. Gross, a bug."

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"I can't see Juliet going far. She has the ambition, but I feel like she could get on the nerves of her tribemates. Juliet just hasn't got the personality or will power for the wilderness. However, I feel like there is definitely a tougher side to her. I'm just hoping we see it."

* * *

 **Isabelle Doug; 27; Secretary**

 _ **Animal Crossing**_

Isabelle is wearing a tennis cap and her classic bells. She is very clearly ready to go.

"I'm very ready to go. I packed my water bottle, and my diary, and I put on an extra layer of sunscreen this morning, so it would last for a little bit longer!" Isabelle laughs, and her bells ring. "I am here to have fun, and for the journey, but I still want to win. Hopefully I can!"

 **Spencer's Opinion:**

"I like Isabelle, personally. I think she's funny, optimistic, and a loyal team member. However, on the other hand, her loud personality and bubbly nature might rub people the wrong way. I think Isabelle's game could honestly go either way."

* * *

"So there you have it!" says Spencer. "Those are the 14 castways that will be toughing it out in the Amazonian wilderness for the next 60 days. It will be extremely tough, but only one of them will win. Who will be the sole survivor?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
The first bit will only have these 14 castways, but there may be some… twists. All I'll say is that these 14 aren't the only ones who will be competing.

Anyway, feel free to leave a review! Leave your favourites, or who you think will win. Or don't. It's your life. XD

Hopefully the first episode is finished by next week. Keep your eyes out.

-Ulua24


	2. Episode 1- As Long As It's Not Me

**EPISODE 1**

It was the middle of the Amazonian wilderness. The landscape was pretty and peaceful. Several birds flew high in the clear blue sky. There was the gentle sound of a river bubbling.

Cutting through this silence were two trucks, both containing seven people.

A closer shot showed that these trucks contained the fourteen castaways, all ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

Spencer was standing next to a river, with one leg propped up on a rock.

"We are in the middle of the Brazilian rainforest!" announced Spencer, his voice echoing. "This landscape is usually pretty quiet, but today, we are bringing 14 castaways to compete in the ultimate game for a prize of one million dollars."

As Spencer talked, the castaways were shown- some looking determined, others nervous.

"We have got fourteen people, from all walks of life- a student, a psychiatrist, a writer, even a fugitive. All of them are going to have to work together to survive in this beautiful, but harsh, landscape."

Spencer was shown again, now standing on the rock.

"For the next 60 days, these contestants are going to have to work together to build a society, while battling the elements… and each other."

"60 days, 14 castways…"

The camera panned out, showing that Spencer was in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by trees.

"ONE survivor!"

 **INTRO**

 **Chiclayo:** Kate, Daisy, Spongebob, Bart, Samantha, Tails, Leo

 **Mollendo:** Harry, Skeeter, Frasier, April, Annabeth, Juliet, Isabelle

* * *

Eventually, the trucks slowed down and stopped besides a clearing. Spencer was waiting expectantly in front of two large mats- one yellow, one blue.

It took a few seconds for the contestants to realise what to do, then they jumped out of the back of the trucks.

"Come on in, guys. Take a spot on your mat," said Spencer, eyeing the contestants.

"Wow," said Daisy. "This is pretty."

"Indeed it is," replied Spencer, smiling. "Welcome to Survivor: South America!"

Everyone clapped politely- Spongebob let out a whoop.

"Yeah!" said Spongebob, clapping enthusiastically. Daisy grinned.

Spencer looked at the fourteen contestants. "For the next 60 days, you will be surviving in this jungle, with little more than planks and each other." Spencer let this sink in for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"You, in the blue shirt, what's your name?" asked Spencer.

Harry smiled, not expecting the question. "Harry."

"Okay, Harry," said Spencer. "Does that thought intimidate you?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't," he admitted. "But I think we're all tough- that's why we signed up for this. I think we've got this."

Spencer nodded. "That's the spirit. Woman in the yellow shirt, what do you think?"

"Kate," said Kate, nodding. "Yeah, I think Harry's right. It will be rough, but we're all well aware of that. That's what we signed up for."

"Okay, well…" said Spencer. "Kid with the blue cap. What do you think of your tribe?"

Bart grinned. "I think we're a pretty rad group. I have a good feeling, man. We'll be a force to reckon with."

"How about you? Woman in the flannel?"

April looked up. "Yeah, I like our group, I guess. I think we'll work together well. Hopefully. I'm just ready to find out."

Spencer nodded. "Alright, let's make things official…" He bent down and picked up two bags. He threw one to Chiclayo, and the other to Mollendo. "Here are your buffs. These symbolise which tribe you are on. The yellow tribe, your name in Chiclayo."

"Whoop!" said Leo, smelling his buff. "Yeah, baby!"

Samantha laughed.

"Blue tribe, you are Mollendo."

Mollendo cheered- even Frasier and Juliet looked a little bit excited.

"Alright… are you ready to get to your first challenge as a group?" asked Spencer, looking at the tribes.

"Yeah!" yelled the group.

"Okay. In this challenge you will elect two members- one man, one woman- to scramble across the river behind me."

Spencer indicated to the fast flowing river behind him. As a whole, the group looked terrified.

"Oh, God…" mumbled Frasier, putting his hand over his mouth.

Spencer continued. "Once you are over the river, you will sprint straight ahead, through the forest. Eventually, you will come to a clearing. In this clearing, there will be two palm trees. In the palm trees, there will be a flint and a bag of fire-building materials."

Leo grinned, then covered his mouth.

"Once you have collected both, you must sprint back here, to the fire making tables behind you. First pair to successfully make a fire that burns high enough to burn through the rope, wins reward."

Everyone looked excited. "If you win…" said Spencer. "You get to keep the flint. You lose… you're on your own. And trust me… you want fire."

This seemed to sink in with the fourteen contestants.

"I'll give you a minute to talk it over, then we'll get started."

* * *

 **Reward Challenge- Day 1**

"Okay… Chiclayo have picked Daisy and Bart. Mollendo- Annabeth and Harry."

All four looked ready to take off. The other ten were standing back, encouraging their tribe. Daisy and Bart hi-fived, ready to fight for their tribe.

"Survivors ready…go!"

As soon as the word came out of Spencer's lips, the four dashed off, heading towards the river. Harry was in the lead, closely followed by Daisy, then Annabeth and Bart.

"Come on, guys!" shouted Leo.

"You've got it, Harry and Annabeth!" said Skeeter, clapping.

Harry reached the river first, but stopped.

"Woah… that river's fast."

The moment of hesitation allowed the other three to catch up. Harry and Annabeth looked a bit intimidated, but Daisy and Bart jumped in.

"Come on, Daisy! We got this!"

Daisy and Bart began wading across the river, feeling their legs buckle under the current.

Annabeth eventually gathered the courage to go across. Harry wasn't far behind her.

Even though the stakes were high, the four contestants were slowly wading across the river.

"Come on, guys!" shouted Juliet. "Idiots."

"Aagh!" shouted Bart, losing his balance. He fell down into the river. Daisy immediately turned back. "You alright, kid?" she said, holding out a hand.

Bart struggled to stand up, being pushed around by the current. Eventually he grabbed Daisy's hand and got pulled back to his feet.

"Thanks," said Bart, grinning.

In the time it had taken for Bart to get back up, Annabeth and Harry had reached the other side of the river. They began running through the jungle towards the palm trees.

Daisy reached the riverbank as Bart was still struggling. Annabeth and Harry arrived at the palm trees. High up in the one marked with blue paint was a small flint and a bag of supplies.

"I got this," said Annabeth, wrapping herself around the tree and shuffling herself up. Back at the river, Bart finally got out.

"Sorry, Daisy…"

"Don't worry. We got this!"

Daisy and Bart ran through the jungle, clearly very determined to win the challenge. By the time they arrived at the clearing, Annabeth had made it down with both the bag and the flint.

"Damn it," muttered Bart. "Okay, do you want me to go?"

"No, I got it!"

Daisy began climbing up as Annabeth and Harry raced back to the river. They started to make their way across.

Daisy made her way back down the tree with the materials. She lost her grip and landed on the ground- hard.

"Oh, that hurt…" she muttered. Daisy got up, ignoring Bart's worries. They began to run back towards the river. As they arrive, Annabeth and Harry got to the fire-making table, much to Mollendo's enthusiasm.

"Come on, guys!" squeaked Isabelle excitedly.

Annabeth and Harry began pulling out materials from the bag and laid it down on the table. Harry took a back seat as Annabeth began striking the flint with a machete.

Daisy and Bart made it across the river in no time and began untying their bags.

"Let's go! We still have a shot!" exclaimed Leo.

"You've got it," said Tails quietly.

Daisy put some wood on the table and began striking the flint.

"Annabeth and Daisy both trying to get a spark going…" said Spencer, observing both girls working.

The words were barely out of his mouth when a spark appeared on Daisy's side. Bart clapped as Daisy blew gently on the fire and began laying some wood down.

Annabeth looked up, and took a deep breath as she continued to strike the flint. A flame suddenly appeared on her table.

"Yes!" exclaimed Isabelle.

Annabeth and Daisy were both putting wood down, trying to get their fires to go high enough to burn through the rope.

"Both very close," said Spencer. "This is truly anyone's game."

Daisy's flame was centimetres from the rope when it began falling.

"No…" she groaned. Daisy tried to get it going. Annabeth's was truly alight now. The flame was completely engulfing the rope. Daisy looked up in frustration as the rope snapped and the light blue banner was raised.

"MOLLENDO WINS REWARD!" announced Spencer.

Mollendo gathered on the mat and hugged tightly.

"Good job!" said Skeeter, patting Annabeth on the back.

"Sorry, guys…" mumbled Bart, walking back to the mat in defeat.

Once the two tribes were back on their mat, Spencer turned to them.

"Mollendo. Good job. Here's your reward." Spencer tossed a small flint through the air, which Annabeth caught, winking.

"Okay. Here are the maps to your tribe camps…" Spencer threw small scrolls to Juliet and Spongebob.

"Good luck!"

* * *

 **Chiclayo- Day 1**

The seven Chiclayo members arrived at their camp. The feeling was sombre, to say the least.

 _ **Daisy- "We came so close to winning… I feel a lot of responsibility for the loss. Getting fire would've been such a boost, and I feel like it's my fault we didn't get it."**_

"Don't worry, you two," said Samantha softly. "You did a great job."

"Yeah, you did," said Leo. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

 _ **Leo- "I didn't want to say anything about the fact that we need fire…I can make fire. Like, with my hands. But I'm keeping my mouth shut. I want to be a good guy, but I also don't want a target on my back. I'm not stupid."**_

The tribe stood there awkwardly for a while, then Daisy broke the silence.

"Should we do some introductions? You know, to get to know each other?"

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Tails. "I'm Tails."

"Bart."

"Samantha."

"Kate."

"Spongebob."

"Leo- but you should all know that- I have a very successful singing career."

"And I'm Daisy," said Daisy, grinning. "What should we do first? Shelter? Water?"

"I think fire is a good idea. Even though we don't have any flint, I think we have to try," said Kate logically.

"I agree," said Tails. "We need to do that first."

Kate smiled at Tails.

"Okay. How about Kate and Tails work on the fire. Samantha and I can look for water. Bart, Leo and Spongebob- you guys happy to work on the shelter?" asked Daisy, looking around the group.

"Yeah, cool," said Bart.

"Sounds good!" replied Spongebob happily.

 _ **Spongebob- "Daisy is kind of acting as the leader, which is fine with me. I'm just glad we're all working together!"**_

The group all split off to do their respective jobs. Bart, Leo and Spongebob all gathered around the river, looking for a spot to build a shelter.

"This spot looks alright, doesn't it?" asked Bart.

"Looks good to me," replied Leo, grinning, as he began to chop wood.

The three of them worked slowly, cutting branches off the nearby tree with a machete and tying them down to each other.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," admitted Spongebob with a laugh.

"Here, I can help," said Leo. "I've had a bit of experience in architecture."

Leo walked over to what Spongebob had done so far- a few branches tied to a tree.

"Yeah, that's good, but maybe try…"

The three guys worked together to build the shelter. While they were working, they began to talk about strategy.

"What were you guys thinking about alliances?" says Bart, trying to sound casual. Spongebob smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea!"

"I think we should stick together," agreed Leo.

 _ **Bart- "I haven't watched a lot of Survivor, but I do know that one of the most important things is building an alliance. And it looks like I've done that! Didn't think it would be that easy, to be honest, dude."**_

Eventually, they finished a rustic shelter, with an elevated bamboo sleeping area and a roof made out of branches and large leaves.

"Great job, friends!" said Spongebob happily, dancing.

"Yeah, it looks awesome. All thanks to you, Leo," admitted Bart. Leo grins.

"Oh, shucks…"

Near them, Tails and Kate were working intensely on getting a fire. Kate was banging two rocks together while Tails blew on the straw softly.

"Damn it…" muttered Kate softly, obviously frustrated.

Tails smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get it."

Kate looked at Tails. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Tails looked obviously taken back. "What do you mean?"

Kate blinked. "Don't worry. Come on, we've almost got it."

 _ **Tails- "Kate was acting really weird. Something is definitely up with her. However, my aim is to further myself in this game, and to do that I have to stay in the background. I don't want to try and poke anybody."**_

After an exhausting two hours, Kate and Tails had still made no progress.

"It's impossible without the flint!" said Kate angrily.

Tails keopt his mouth shut and walks off, leaving Kate to vent her frustration. Kate shot Tails a look.

 _ **Kate- "I shouldn't have been so suspicious of Tails, but I just have trouble trusting people. My life… hasn't always been easy. I feel really bad for saying what I did to Tails."**_

* * *

 **Mollendo- Day 1**

The blue tribe arrived at their camp in much higher spirits.

"Fantastic job, guys!" said Isabelle cheerfully, putting her bag down. "Having fire will be huge, I reckon!"

"Yeah, that was fantastic," agreed Skeeter. "Now we'll have food for tonight, at least."

"Thanks, guys," said Harry modestly. "But it was Annabeth that did most of the work."

 _ **Annabeth- "I'm really happy that I could give our tribe the first win of the game. I feel like it's a big strategic leverage to have- now everyone feels a bit indebted to me. And… it's food!"**_

While the tribe got to know each other and began delegating jobs, Skeeter and Frasier went down to the river to have a look at their surroundings.

"It's really quite breathtaking, isn't it?" said Frasier, turning to Skeeter. Skeeter put her hands on her hips.

"It sure is. Do you reckon we could swim in that river?" laughed Skeeter. Frasier smiled.

"You'd be a true ' _Brazil Nut'_ if you did that," replied Frasier, laughing. It took Skeeter a minute, then she sniggered.

"Oh my lord, Frasier…"

 _ **Skeeter- "Usually, in the outside world, I'm very quiet. However, to even have a shot of winning out here, I have to build relationships. I like Frasier- I think he would make the perfect ally. He's awkward and probably won't make many relationships."**_

Back near the camp, the other five were discussing what needed to get done.

"I think shelter is really important," said Harry. "I don't think fire will be too hard, with the flint."

"Good idea," agreed Annabeth. "What do you think, April?"

"Yeah, I guess. Shelter's important," replied April, in a bored voice. "I mean, yeah, cool, let's build shelter. I can help."

 _ **April- "Before I left to go on this stupid show… my boyfriend Andy came and talked to me. And he said: 'Babe. You can win this show. Just try and lighten up a bit.' Then afterwards we went bowling. Anyway, he just thought I should try and be helpful so people like me. Then I can stick around."**_

After discussing what everyone was doing, they split off to begin getting their camp ready for the first night. Juliet and Harry were trying to get a fire going. Harry was striking the flint against the machete, trying to get a small spark. Juliet was sitting on the side, encouraging.

"Damn, Annabeth made this look so easy," said Harry with exasperation. Juliet grinned.

"Yeah… she did. That was a good thing she did, wasn't it. Winning us reward," said Juliet casually, biting her nails.

Harry looked a bit confused. "Yeah, it was great. Now we can get fire."

Juliet nodded understandingly. "But, I guess it was a bit rude of her to not give you a go."

Harry turned to Juliet, and stopped trying to get the fire going. "What do you mean?"

Juliet grinned with a row of perfectly white teeth. "Well… if I had worked hard, I would be a bit frustrated if someone came and took all the glory."

Harry bit his lip. "I suppose you're right. She didn't even ask if I wanted a go with the fire."

Juliet still wasn't looking at Harry, but was instead observing her cuticles.

 _ **Juliet- "I may not be able to win heaps of challenges like all these other people, but I do know how to get under people's skin. I want to win this, and I don't mind how. I'm just going to go along, planting doubt in people's minds, so they all turn on each other."**_

"Hey… a spark!" said Juliet excitedly. "Good job, Harry!"

Harry grinned as the flame began to expand, until there was a roaring fire.

"Woohoo! Dinner tonight!" laughed Isabelle, giving Harry a hi-five.

Later that night, Annabeth cooked up a meal of rice and beans, and the seven of them sat in a make-shift dining area.

"Great job, Mollendo!" exclaimed Frasier. "We shall feast like kings!"

"What?" laughed Skeeter suddenly, spitting some rice out. The entire tribe burst into laughter- even Juliet.

Laughs echoed around the Mollendo camp long into the night.

* * *

 **Chiclayo- Day 2**

Samantha woke up early and went down to sit by the river. She was staring at the flowing water with her hands wrapped around her knees.

 _ **Samantha- "I am really excited to play this game, but last night was really rough. I probably only got around an hour of sleep. I'm going to try and stay positive, but I'm already finding it difficult. I'm not sure how I'm going to endure 60 days of this."**_

Samantha was sitting there, clearly very relaxed. Daisy woke up and walked over.

"Do you mind…?"

Samantha looked up and smiled. "Of course not."

Daisy sat down next to Samantha and smiled.

"Could I propose something to you?" asked Daisy, turning to Samantha. Samantha looked taken aback.

"Sure," Samantha replied, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"What would you think about us two forming an alliance?" asked Daisy intensely.

Samantha looked surprised. "Me?"

Daisy grinned. "No, the ghost behind you. Of course you. What would you think?"

"Sounds good," said Samantha softly.

 _ **Daisy- "Samantha looked surprised when I proposed an alliance. I'm not sure why. I mean, she's nice, smart and quiet. I could really see myself going to the end with someone like her. And, she isn't a massive threat. I think she would be loyal, which makes her seem like a great ally."**_

"What should we do if we end up going to tribal council next?" asked Samantha, looking at Daisy.

Daisy bit her lip and rubbed her hair. "I don't know... Leo, Spongebob and Bart seem pretty tight. Tails and Kate seem more like the outsiders."

"So, Tails or Kate should go next?" asked Samantha casually. Daisy sighed.

"No… I think maybe one of the other three boys. I don't know about you, but going into a tribe of six with a tight alliance of three doesn't seem like a good idea to me," pointed out Daisy.

Samantha nodded. "So, we would need to talk to Tails and Kate."

"Yeah, I think so," said Daisy.

Back up near the camp, the tribe was still struggling to get fire going. They were all dehydrated and starving. Kate and Tails were still banging two rocks together, trying to get something of a spark. Bart, Leo and Spongebob were relaxing in the shelter, chatting.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Kate in frustration. Tails was going to say something, but bit his lip. He instead looked over at the other three guys, who were relaxing.

 _ **Tails- "It's incredibly frustrating not being able to get fire going. It's even more frustrating that those three aren't doing anything to help. Yes, they built the shelter, but that doesn't give them a free pass for the rest of the game. I'm concluding that if we go to tribal council, we have to vote one of those three out."**_

In the shelter, Bart, Spongebob and Leo were chatting about food.

"Have you ever had those cakes, where they like, fill it with cream and chocolate sauce?" asked Bart, laying down on the bamboo. Leo grinned.

"Oh, man! Those are the best!" replied Leo. "Dude, you have to try the strawberry ones. They are literally to die for!"

Spongebob turned to the others. "You guys would love the Krusty Krab. There, you can buy sea kelp milkshakes!"

Leo and Bart burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" said Bart. "Gross, man."

As they were laughing, Leo looked at Kate and Tails, and a look flickered across his face.

 _ **Leo- "I mean… I feel bad watching them struggle with the fire. I could've had it going on day one. But… my powers are unpredictable. If they find out I could set this whole shelter on fire by accident, I'll be the first going home. I don't want that kind of target on my back."**_

* * *

 **Mollendo- Day 2**

The Mollendo tribe all woke up at around the same time. Frasier rubbed his back.

"God, this 'bed' is more uncomfortable than drinking beer!" he said with exasperation. Frasier got up and walked down to the river.

 _ **Frasier- "I had a terrible night's sleep last night. I appreciate everything they've done with the shelter, but it's still just bamboo and leaves. Not a great recipe for a good night's sleep. At least we have fire. At this point, I'm very glad I'm on the Mollendo tribe."**_

Frasier looked at the river and poked one foot in. "That's not as bad as I thought."

At the shelter, Isabelle was stirring up some canned food in a pot.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Harry, coming over and sitting down.

"Tomato soup," replied Isabelle with a smile. "Luxury breakfast."

Harry laughed. "I don't know, tomato soup sounds pretty good."

Isabelle continued to stir the pot, as Harry stared at the red soup. He scanned around- everyone else was off doing things.

"Hey, Isabelle?" asked Harry, trying to sound casual.

"What's up, Harry?" said Isabelle, smiling. She continued to stir the pot.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Listen, I'll just come right out and say it- do you want to work together?"

Isabelle turned to Harry. "Of course. Thought you'd never ask."

Harry grins. "Cool. Alright- talk to you later." He stands back up and walks off, leaving Isabelle to finish warming the soup.

 _ **Isabelle- "I'm ecstatic that Harry proposed an alliance. It means that I know at least one person has my back. Hopefully this helps me get far in this game, or at least a little bit further!"**_

 _ **Harry- "I just want to try and build myself a solid group of people I can trust in this tribe, and Isabelle just seemed like a good option. I mean, she's sweet, nice, and I feel like she'll be a great person to work with."**_

In the jungle, Annabeth, Skeeter and April were walking to their water well.

"So, I was thinking…" started Annabeth.

"Yeah, what?" asked April, crossing her arms. They arrived at the water well and begun filling up their water bottles.

"I feel like us three should stick together. Form a sort of all-girls alliance," suggested Annabeth, putting her hands on her hips.

Skeeter nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

 _ **Skeeter- "It's only Day Two, but everyone is trying so desperately to find some allies, because we have no idea if we'll be going to tribal council tonight, or tomorrow, or in twenty days. If Annabeth and April want to work with me, then that's great. It's a three person alliance in a seven person tribe."**_

"Yeah, I mean… sounds good, I guess," agreed April.

"I just feel like if we go to tribal council…" begun Annabeth. "It'd be good to have some sort of plan."

"Oh, I agree," said Skeeter, nodding. "We don't want to go home first."

April took her water bottle. "Sorry, but we're only three people. I'm not that good at maths, but the others could still vote us out."

Annabeth nodded. "I think I could get Harry on our side."

"And I could get Frasier," suggested Skeeter.

"Cool. Then that's five," said Annabeth, grinning. "Let's do this!"

 _ **Annabeth- "I'm pretty happy. I'm in an alliance of five, and within that, a smaller one of three. That means that if all goes to plan I can last for at least four tribal councils. That's great news for me."**_

* * *

 **Immunity Challenge- Day 2**

"Come on in, guys!"

Both tribes walked through the jungle into a clearing, each carrying their tribe flags. There was a rough obstacle course, with a net crawl, two tall a-frames and a looming building-like structure, with three levels. On each level there were several fabric bags.

Chiclayo and Mollendo put their flag down and faced Spencer, who was smiling with his hands on his hips.

"Let's start off with some updates. Mollendo, how has tribal life been for you so far?" asked Spencer.

"It's been great," replied Isabelle happily. "We've had fire, and food, and the mood is just really good."

"And, Chiclayo, how have you been going?"

"Oh, it's been absolutely fantastic," said Leo enthusiastically. "We've managed to build a luxury shelter, with a tiled kitchen. Yeah, so our tribe's doing pretty well."

Spencer laughed. "Okay… let's get to today's immunity challenge.

"In today's challenge, there will be two puzzle builders from each tribe, and the other five will be going through the obstacle course. You must get your five across the obstacles and to the building. Once there, you must run to the different levels, one at a time, and throw your bag down to the ground. However, inside the bags are breakable materials. Meaning that if you don't catch it… it's broken. Each level will have multiple bags. Once you have caught one bag from each level, you must run them to the puzzle builders. There, they will solve a puzzle."

"First tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity. Losers will be going to tribal council tonight, where the first person will be voted out of this game."

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

"Okay… for Chiclayo, we have Tails and Samantha doing the puzzle, and Daisy, Leo, Spongebob, Bart and Kate on the obstacle course. For Mollendo, Skeeter and Annabeth are doing the puzzle, and Frasier, Isabelle, Juliet, Harry and April are doing the obstacle course."

The ten castaways got ready.

"Survivors ready… go!"

All ten of them sprinted towards the net crawl. Leo, Daisy, Harry and Isabelle were in the lead, and Frasier was lagging behind. Daisy, Leo and Kate managed to get to the end for Chiclayo, while all five Mollendo members were still struggling, trying to help Frasier. Spongebob and Bart made it to the end, while Mollendo was still waiting for Frasier and April. This gave Chiclayo a bit of a lead as they ran towards the a-frames.

Daisy and Leo jumped over the first one, and tried to work together to help the others up. As they were doing this, Frasier and April finally got to the end and Mollendo ran to the a-frames. Mollendo made quick work of the first one, working as a team to get each other over. On Chiclayo's side, Bart was struggling to get up.

Mollendo was on the second a-frame, which was significantly bigger than the first one. Annabeth and Skeeter were shouting encouragements as their tribe mates tried to get over the obstacle. Harry and Frasier pulled April and Juliet over. Mollendo began running towards the building.

Bart finally got over the first a-frame thanks to Kate and Daisy. Chiclayo sprinted to the second, as April began running up the stairs of the building to throw down the bag on the top level.

Chiclayo made fast work of the second a-frame, and made their way over to the building. Daisy ran up to the top level to throw down the bag. April was already onto the second level, throwing down the second bag. Leo dropped the first bag, and a very audible smash was heard. Leo apologised, and let Bart take over on the catching.

April threw down the last bag, and Isabelle caught it. Mollendo ran over to the puzzle bench with their bags.

Bart caught the first bag and passed it to Leo to hold as Daisy ran down to the second level. As they were catching the three bags, Annabeth and Skeeter were beginning in the puzzle, but it was much more intricate than they thought it would be. Bart managed to catch the next two bags with ease. Chiclayo ran over to Tails and Samantha and passed them the bags.

Tails and Samantha began working the puzzle, but Annabeth and Skeeter were starting to get the hang of it. Tails and Samantha were very close to finishing when Tails realised he had put a piece in the wrong spot. He begun to shuffle things around, but it was too late.

"Spencer, we're done!" announced Skeeter. Spencer ran over and checked the puzzle.

"Mollendo wins immunity!"

Once again, all of Mollendo ran and hugged each other. Chiclayo looked at the ground in defeat.

"Congratulations, Mollendo," said Spencer, walking over and handing Frasier the immunity idol. "Nobody from your tribe going home tonight."

Spencer turned to Chiclayo. "I can't say the same for you guys. One of you will be going home tonight. You have the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. Head on out."

* * *

 **Chiclayo- Day 2**

Once again, the mood at Chiclayo was gloomy. The seven of them returned to their camp and slumped down in the shelter.

"I just want to apologise for my performance today," said Tails. "It's my fault the puzzle got stuffed up."

Daisy sighed. "Don't worry, Tails. It was just a small mistake. We all played a part in today's loss."

 _ **Tails- "I do feel a lot of responsibility for today's loss. I volunteered to do the puzzle, and I took charge, and stuffed it up. I'm hoping my tribe realises it was just a small error and doesn't choose to vote me out because of it."**_

The tribe split up to go and talk strategy, and to try and relax before tonight's vote. Daisy and Samantha went into the jungle.

"So, what are you thinking for tonight?" asked Samantha, leaning against a tree.

"I'm still happy with voting one of the boys out," replied Daisy. "Are we still cool with that?"

Samantha nodded. "Definitely. Which one were you thinking?"

Daisy bit her lip. "I'm leaning towards Leo. He just seems like he's hiding something."

"And he's also the smartest," added Samantha.

"Mmm, true," said Daisy in agreement. "So, we set on Leo?"

"Yep," said Samantha. "Do you want to try and talk to Kate and Tails?"

 _ **Samantha- "I'm happy that we have a plan. One of my worst fears was that I would be voted out early, so I'm thrilled that it sounds like Leo's going home."**_

In the shelter, Bart, Kate and Leo were relaxing, enjoying the warm Brazilian sun. Kate is lying face down on the bamboo.

"What were you thinking… for tonight?" asked Leo. Kate sits up and rubs her shoulders.

"I wasn't sure. Tails, maybe? What do you think?"

Leo turned to Bart. "We were just saying that," said Bart. "He's a massive threat, and he completely cost us the challenge today."

Kate nodded. "So, Tails?"

Leo nodded and winked. "Tails."

 _ **Kate- "The three boys seem very happy to work with me for tonight's vote. I honestly don't care if Tails goes home or not, as long as it isn't me."**_

Later on, Kate, Tails and Daisy are lying by the river, looking at the fish.

"What would you two think about voting out Leo tonight?" asked Daisy, running a hand through her hair. Kate looked taken back. Tails nodded.

"That sounds alright," said Tails, trying to hide the obvious excitement in his voice. "But why?"

Daisy tilted her head to one side. "Don't you think he's… hiding something?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, he does seem a bit suspicious."

Daisy turns to Kate next, who has looked uninterested the whole conversation.

"Are you happy to vote for Leo?" asked Daisy cautiously. Kate turned to her.

"Sure, I guess. But do we have a plan after that?" asked Kate softly. Daisy bit her lip.

"No…but don't worry. Us three can stick together," replied Daisy, smiling encouragingly.

 _ **Kate- "I feel extremely confused. I don't really have any solid allies at the moment, but it feels like everyone else does. I'm torn between the two sides of the tribe, and at this point I'm just trying to figure out who I have a better chance of getting to the end with. I'm not that invested in who goes home, but I do want to set myself up for success."**_

The Chiclayo tribe picked up their bags and began walking to tribal council. It was obvious a big decision was weighing on Kate's mind.

* * *

 **Tribal Council- Chiclayo- Night 2**

Chiclayo arrived at Tribal Council, where a large bonfire was burning ominously.

"Behind you are seven torches. Each of you, take one and dip it in the fire. In this game, fire represents your life. If your fire is gone, so are you," said Spencer, adding emphasis to the last three words.

Everyone lit their torches, and Spencer's words seemed to hit them hard. They all sat down and faced Spencer, ready for what was coming.

"Alright. Spongebob, how has this game been for you so far?"

Spongebob smiled. "It hasn't been easy, as you've seen. However, we're a positive tribe and I think we will be even stronger tomorrow!"

Spencer nodded, and turned to Daisy.

"Daisy…what kind of things went through your mind when you were making tonight's decision?"

Daisy took a second to think about her answer. "You know, there are actually a lot of things. For one, we barely know each other. So tonight, we're really making decisions based on what we've seen in the last two days."

"How about you, Leo? How do you make a decision tonight?"

"I think we just need to try and keep our tribe strong, man. Some people aren't, like, doing their best out here. And if we want a chance to beat Mollendo, I think we need a groovy, strong tribe."

Spencer smiled.

"Kate, what is your vote based on tonight?"

All eyes turned to Kate. She hesitated for a second, then answered. "I'm voting for the person whose elimination will allow me to move forward in this game."

Spencer takes a deep breath. "Alright. It is time to vote. Samantha, you're up."

 **Person/Who They're Voting For/Reason**

Samantha: **Leo** "I'm sorry, Leo. You're just acting a little bit suspicious, and you're not contributing around camp."

Leo: **Tails** "Dude, you're just too smart for your own good. We need a strong tribe, and you're not putting in your best effort."

Kate- **?** "I feel like this is the right decision. I sincerely hope I'm not wrong."

Kate came back and sat down.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Everyone was looking tense as Spencer returned with the votes, knowing that their fates were lying in Kate's hands.

Spencer returned with the urn.

"Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote. Tails. One vote Tails."

Tails nodded.

"Tails."

"Tails. Three votes Tails."

Tails sighed, and braced himself for the next vote.

"Leo."

"Leo."

Leo looked a bit shocked, and turned to Spongebob and Bart, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Leo. That's three votes Leo, three votes Tails. One vote left."

Everyone, not just Leo and Tails, was looking nervous as the final vote got unfolded.

"First person voted out of Survivor South America….

…

…

…

Leo. That's four votes, that's enough. You have to bring up your torch."

Leo looked completely and utterly confused as he brought his torch up to Spencer.

"Wow…you guys…not cool."

"Leo… the tribe has spoken."

"They sure have," breathed Leo as he watched his fire get extinguished.

Leo walked out of the tribal council area slowly, leaving four satisfied players and two very worried ones.

"Well, that vote proved that things on this tribe are very complicated. I guess you'll see tomorrow if it was the right decision. Head on out. Good night."

* * *

"I honestly thought that Tails was going home," said Leo in a disappointed voice. "I don't know what made someone flip on me. I think it was Kate, but I don't know. Oh well. Good luck to the Chiclayo tribe! They're gonna need it…"

VOTE

 **Leo-** Daisy, Kate, Samantha, Tails

 **Tails-** Bart, Leo, Spongebob

* * *

There it was! The first episode of my Survivor series. I really hope you liked it.

This is one of my first times writing, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed the premiere episode.

Hopefully the next episode is posted next week.

Thanks for reading!

-Ulua24


	3. Episode 2- Like A Sitting Duck

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

 _Previously on… Survivor!_

 **Fourteen castaways began the game of a lifetime in the South American wilderness.**

"Welcome to Survivor: South America!"

 **After an impromptu reward challenge, Mollendo began the game with the upper hand.**

"Having fire will be huge, I reckon!"

 **Alliances began to form on both tribes.**

"I think we should stick together."

"What would you think about us two forming an alliance?"

"…do you want to work together?"

 **At the immunity challenge, Mollendo pulled through with another win.**

"Mollendo wins immunity!"

 **At Chiclayo- there were two very clear cut groups, with Kate in the middle.**

"I'm torn between the two sides of the tribe…"

 **However, in the end, she sided with Daisy, Samantha and Tails, and sent Leo home.**

"Leo… the tribe has spoken."

"They sure have."

 **13 are left…who will be voted out tonight?**

 **INTRO**

 **Chiclayo:** Kate, Daisy, Spongebob, Bart, Samantha, Tails

 **Mollendo:** Harry, Skeeter, Frasier, April, Annabeth, Juliet, Isabelle

 **Chiclayo- Night 2**

The Chiclayo tribe arrived back from camp, and put their torches down. The atmosphere was tense. Everyone sat around the fire and ate some rice.

"Listen, guys…" began Daisy. "It was nothing personal. Something about Leo was just a bit off."

Spongebob nodded. "Don't worry, Daisy. That was your choice, and you had the majority. I'm sad Leo's gone, but…"

 _ **Spongebob- "I'm really sad that Leo's gone. Even just on our first day here, he was a great friend. He was a really funny and great guy, and I don't understand why the others chose to vote him out. But, we can't have an awkward tribe, haha. So I'm not going to be angry."**_

Samantha smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Spongebob."

On the other hand, Bart looked extremely angry.

"You alright there, Bart?" asked Spongebob. Bart glared at the girls.

"No… don't worry about it."

Everyone nodded. The last thing any of them wanted was a fight.

 _ **Bart- "I am very annoyed that Leo went home. Kate broke her word, and that's not cool. Now, Spongebob and I are at the bottom of the tribe, and knowing Spongebob, I'm going to have to be responsible for saving both our butts."**_

 **Mollendo- Day 3**

The mood in Mollendo was very cheery. Annabeth and Juliet were hanging out in the river, while Frasier, Skeeter, Isabelle and Harry were sitting in the shelter. April was sitting by herself in a tree.

"What do you reckon happened last night with Chiclayo?" asked Annabeth, rinsing her hair in the water. Juliet thought for a moment.

"I don't know…" replied Juliet, picking her nails. "I think maybe the older lady."

"Samantha?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Annabeth looked at Juliet. "Hmm."

 _ **Annabeth- "I brought Juliet down to the water to talk to her. I thought maybe we could stick together. But she just seems a little bit dodgy. Like, I get the sense that working with her might just end up in me being backstabbed."**_

Juliet smiled sweetly. "Hey, you're friends with Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Annabeth, scratching her arm. "Why?"

"Nothing… I've just been seeing him talking to Isabelle a lot. You know, making plans, doing stuff like that. I thought you were allies."

This resonated with Annabeth. "Yeah, but we weren't that close."

Juliet nodded. "Oh, of course not. But us girls should stick together, don't you think?" suggested Juliet casually. Annabeth grinned.

"Of course," she laughed.

 _ **Juliet- "Mhmm, bull****. I'm not an idiot. I can see that Annabeth, Skeeter and April are working together. I can see that Skeeter and Frasier are close. Harry, Annabeth and Isabelle are close. Everyone has an ally except for me. I'm in a tribe, surrounded by people who are all friends. I'm not gonna let them just leave me here like a sitting duck."**_

Up at the shelter, everyone else was relaxing and enjoying the sun. Skeeter was returning with some water.

"Here ya go, guys," she announced, handing out the full water bottles. The tribe mumbled thanks.

"Hey, Frasier, can I have a little word with you? Maybe down near the water?" proposed Skeeter.

Frasier looked surprised. "Of course."

As the two of them walked down to the water, Skeeter turned to Frasier.

"Have you had any thoughts about…um, alliances?" said Skeeter tentatively. Frasier laughed.

"Indeed, no. I've just been putting all my will power into making sure I don't lose my mind out here," he admitted.

Skeeter chuckled, as they sat down next to the water.

Frasier hesitated. "Were you thinking, maybe… us two?" he asked slowly.

Skeeter nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Would you be okay with that?"

"More than okay," replied Frasier, smiling. Skeeter smiled.

 _ **Frasier- "It's barely Day 3, and Skeeter's already come and proposed an alliance. That's fantastic. I didn't think anybody would want to work with an old man like me, but I'm very glad they've surprised me!"**_

"So, I've talked to April and Annabeth, and we're planning an alliance of five with Harry," explained Skeeter.

"So, Isabelle and Juliet are going to go home first?" checked Frasier, nodding. Skeeter paused.

"We haven't set that in stone, but I'm fairly sure that's the plan."

Frasier turned to Skeeter. "Thanks, Skeeter."

Skeeter sighed and smiled. "Don't mention it, Frasier."

 _ **Skeeter- "I'm really happy with my position in this game at the moment. I've got a solid alliance with April and Annabeth, and another one with Frasier. Even though I'm close with the girls, I do like Frasier, and I could really see myself going to the end with him."**_

 **Chiclayo- Day 4**

The sun was high in the sky, and the birds could be heard singing in the trees. The tribe was relaxing next to the river.

Bart looked up and turned to the others. "I'm going to go and have a look for some food. Anybody want to come?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said, standing up.

"I would not mind getting some food," admitted Kate. Bart, Kate and Daisy walked towards the jungle, leaving Spongebob, Tails and Samantha next to the river. Once they were out of earshot, Bart began talking.

"So…"

Kate bit her lip as they walked into the trees. "What's up, Bart?"

Bart looked at the two women. "Listen, I just want to clear the air around the whole Leo vote."

Daisy laughed. "We already told you, Bart. Leo was shady. Something was up."

"I went with them because I thought that was the best decision for the group," explained Kate logically. "You understand that, don't you?"

 _ **Kate- "Bart needs to understand that I made the decision to eliminate Leo because I thought it was the best decision for me. The vote was two days ago, and it seems quite strange that Bart is still trying to get me to explain my actions."**_

Bart put his hands on his hips. "No, I don't, dude. We had an alliance, and you went against that. That's not cool."

Kate put her hands on her hips. "Bart, I don't want to have a fight. You're still in the game…"

"Yes, but not for long! You put me on the bottom! And even though you're not going to say it to my face, everyone knows Spongebob and I are going home next!" said Bart indignantly.

"That's not certain. Nothing is in this game. You should understand that," said Kate calmly.

"No, I don't understand, Kate. You lied to me. And that's not cool. You're a liar…"

Bart stormed off, leaving the atmosphere very tense. Daisy ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not your fault, Kate…"

 _ **Daisy- "There is so much tension between Bart and Kate, and it really feels like the camp is going to explode at one point. I am extremely appreciative that Kate sided with us, because otherwise it could've been me and Samantha scrambling. So yeah- I'm glad, but also nervous. I trust Samantha and Kate- Tails, not so much."**_

Down on the beach, Tails, Spongebob and Samantha were talking.

"Hey, Spongebob, do you mind if we have a talk?" asked Tails quietly. Spongebob looked up and smiled. "Of course!"

Tails and Spongebob walked off to a secluded area near the river. They turned and faced each other.

 _ **Samantha- "I like Tails. I'm very happy in the alliance that I'm in, with Kate, Daisy, Tails and myself. I'm hoping we can stick together, but I can see that Spongebob and Bart may try to sway us. I'm not trying to get too paranoid, but…"**_

"I'm sorry I voted for you, Tails," admitted Spongebob. "If that's why you want to talk to me, I'm really sorry. We just thought you were a threat! Take it as a compliment, buddy," laughed Spongebob, patting Tails on the back.

"Thanks, Spongebob," sighed Tails. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Listen... I'd like to work with you."

 _ **Tails- "This thought is completely out of the blue, but it seems like it might be a logical path for me to follow. There are two thinking processes- one: I'm clearly at the bottom of the all-girl alliance. Two: people like Samantha aren't really pulling their weight in the challenges. It seems silly to keep people like her around over strong players like Bart. I would like to case out if I have other options."**_

Spongebob smiled. "Well, that's fantastic! But why do you want to work with us?" he asked inquisitively.

Tails took a deep breath. "I feel like you guys are honest, and are playing a good game. I don't fully trust Daisy and Kate…"

Spongebob nodded in understanding. "Okay. After the challenge we can chat with Bart and see what we can do? Sound good?"

Smiling, Tails begun to walk back. "Sounds good."

 _ **Spongebob- "It makes me so so so happy that Tails wants to work with us! Us three guys should stick together and work to get rid of the three girls. But right now, I just want to try and win the next challenge. I'd like to keep us as a tribe of six for now."**_

 **Reward Challenge- Day 4**

"Come on in, guys!"

The Mollendo tribe walked into a clearing, where there were two large frames with big tiles. A reasonable distance from the frames were slingshots with piles of coconuts.

"Mollendo, getting your first look at the new Chiclayo tribe… Leo voted out at the last tribal council."

As the slightly smaller Chiclayo tribe walked in, Spencer turned to the cast. Annabeth looked a bit sad that Leo had left, but instead turned to Spencer.

"Isabelle, what do you think about Leo going home?" asked Spencer.

"Well… he seemed very strong. I'm a little bit surprised. But I'm sure Chiclayo had their reasons. You can't really tell what's going on in a tribe just by watching, Spencer," admitted Isabelle.

"Alright. You ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

The contestants cheered.

"Okay, for today's challenge, you will take turns shooting at the opposing tribe's frame with coconuts, using a slingshot. Each tribe has a tile for each of the people in their tribe. If the other tribe smashes the tile that has your name on it, you're out of the challenge. Last tribe with people standing wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Spongebob.

Spencer pulled up a blanket and revealed a table of pillows, blankets and a hammock.

"The winning tribe will get all of these comfort items. I can guarantee that if you win this, you will have a much better sleep than you've been having so far."

Everyone looked longingly at the items, especially the Chiclayo tribe.

"Alright. Mollendo, we sent you tree mail and you said that April would be sitting out of this challenge. Is that right?"

April nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Okay. April sitting out. Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and we'll get started…"

"Alright. First shooters, come up to your slingshots."

Daisy and Annabeth stepped up to the slingshots and took a deep breath. They loaded their slingshots and released, and watched with disappointment as the coconuts soared way over the frames.

"There is a definitely a learning curve in this challenge," explained Spencer.

Tails and Frasier shot their coconuts. Tails' barely went three metres, but Frasier's slammed right into Chiclayo's frame and destroyed Bart's tile. Mollendo cheered.

"Bart is out. Come and take a seat on the bench…"

 _STILL INh_

 _Chiclayo- Daisy, Tails, Kate, Samantha, Spongebob_

 _Mollendo- Annabeth, Frasier, Skeeter, Isabelle, Juliet, Harry_

"Next up- Kate and Skeeter."

Both women looked like they were analysing the situation. Skeeter licked her finger and stuck it in the wind.

Eventually, they both launched their coconuts. Both made contact with a tile, and their tribes cheered. Isabelle and Spongebob looked sadly at where their tiles used to be.

"Isabelle and Spongebob…come and take a seat on the bench…"

Samantha and Juliet came up, and both missed their frames by metres. Tails gave Spongebob a look.

On the next go, Daisy just missed a tile, but Harry made contact with Kate's tile, smashing it into pieces. Kate went over and took a seat on the bench.

For the next ten minutes, barely any tiles were hit. There were a lot of near misses, a lot of bad shots, but quite a few hits.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Samantha makes contact with Annabeth's tile, sending her out."

Annabeth went and sat down, and received pats on the back from her tribe.

"Alright, after ten minutes of this challenge, Chiclayo have just Tails and Samantha remaining. For Mollendo, we still have Skeeter and Harry. Tails, Skeeter, come up and have a shot."

Both of them looked incredibly nervous as they sent their coconut through the air. They knew how much was riding on this challenge. Skeeter's shot made contact, but Tails' didn't.

"Tails is out of the challenge. Come and take a seat on the bench…"

"Samantha is the only remaining Chiclayo member. If Mollendo smashes her tile, they win reward. Samantha and Harry…"

They both came up to the slingshots. Samantha was trying to calm herself, but Harry looked reasonably confident. They pulled their slingshots back, sent the coconuts into the air, and one tile smashed.

"Mollendo wins reward!"

Everyone ran over and hugged Harry, and the Mollendo tribe cheered. Chiclayo all looked at the ground in defeat.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Samantha.

"Congratulations, Mollendo," said Spencer. "This reward is all yours. Come and take it back to camp."

The members of Mollendo ran up to the blankets and pillows.

"Chiclayo… got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 **Chiclayo- Day 5**

The tribe arrived back, once again in sad spirits. Bart threw his water canteen on the ground in anger.

"Another challenge lost! Gahh!"

 _ **Bart- "It's so annoying how we haven't won a single challenge yet. We're all pulling our weight, but we just keep on losing. It's so frustrating, man! We want some of these rewards, you know!"**_

Samantha gulped. "I'm really sorry I missed that last shot. I tried my best, but I just…I'm sorry."

The tribe turned to her. "It's fine, Sam," said Daisy. "We all missed shots. It's not your fault you happened to miss the last one."

Samantha smiled weakly. "Thanks, Daisy."

 _ **Samantha- "I feel a lot of responsibility for today's loss. I know that I shouldn't, because I just missed one shot, but I am really worried people could try and target me. However, at the moment, I have faith in my alliance of four. As long as we stick together, I should be safe for the time being."**_

Samantha began putting some rice on to boil for lunch. Meanwhile, Bart and Spongebob walked off to the river to talk.

"So, dude," began Bart. "I tried talking to Kate, but she isn't going to apologise. We need a plan. There has to be a crack in that alliance," he explained. Spongebob laughed.

Bart looked confused. "Spongebob, what's up?"

"Well… there is a crack."

Bart's eyes lit up. "What- has someone tried to talk to you?"

Spongebob nodded, clearly very excited. "Tails wants to work with us. He thinks that Daisy and Kate are sneaky, or something."

Bart grinned. "That's awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"Did he say who he wants to target?" asked Bart. Spongebob shook his head. "No, not really. He just wants to vote out one of the girls."

"Sounds good to me," replied Bart. "Good job, man."

Bart and Spongebob hi-fived. Up near the shelter, Daisy, Kate and Samantha were talking.

"What happened yesterday? With you guys and Bart?" asked Samantha cautiously. "He looked pretty nervous."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "He's a little kid who's taking everything too personally." Kate nodded.

"He refuses to comprehend that I voted against him," Kate added, scratching her back.

 _ **Kate- "It makes me a bit nervous that Bart has such a grudge against me now. He seems like he would be very dead-set on getting me out at the next opportunity. All I can really do is have faith in my alliance- which I do, and hope that Bart and Spongebob don't get any ideas."**_

"If we end up going to tribal council again…" begun Samantha, turning to Daisy.

"Which we don't, hopefully," joked Daisy, smiling.

"It's Bart going, right?"

Daisy nodded. "If you two are okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with that," replied Kate. "I would be glad to see Bart leave this game."

 **Mollendo- Day 5**

Annabeth and April were sitting and relaxing in the shelter. Everyone else was out collecting wood or food.

April looked up.

"Hey, Annabeth," muttered April casually, not making eye contact.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Are we still okay… with our alliance of three? And Harry and Frasier?" asked April, scanning over to where Frasier and Harry were snapping twigs.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" laughed Annabeth reassuringly. "I still have to talk to Harry later. Remind me to do that."

April crossed her arms around her legs. "Okay."

 _ **April- "I don't want to play this game too hard. I mean, money is cool, but trying isn't, you know? But I want to make sure I have an alliance, so I can stay around for a bit. Annabeth and Skeeter are sort of cool, I guess. They'll do."**_

Some time passes. The tribe gets a fire going, and they all huddle around for warmth.

"This fire is awesome," remarked Isabelle, smiling widely at Harry and Frasier. "Great job, you two!"

Frasier gushed. "Oh, it was all Harry. He's the brains behind this operation."

Harry looked up towards the sky. "There are so many grey clouds in the sky. Wonder if we'll get rain."

The words were barely out his mouth when water began falling- slowly at first, but within seconds it was a strong downpour. The fire went out almost instantly.

"Damn it…" groaned Skeeter. Juliet swore loudly and the tribe went and huddled under the shelter. They all wrapped themselves in the blankets they had won yesterday.

Isabelle looked glumly into the distance, hugging a pillow to her.

 _ **Isabelle- "I mean… I knew this game would be hard, but I honestly didn't think it would be this hard. I'm cold, and hungry, and wet. In my life, I always try and stay positive, but it's really hard at the moment. I love my tribe, but these conditions…not so much."**_

Juliet was sitting in the corner with her arms folded, a thick blanket on her. Frasier was sitting next to her, struggling to stay cold.

"Juliet, could we share that blanket? I'm positively freezing," said Frasier. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"It's too small. Sorry," replied Juliet, lying down. "Plus you had it this morning… we should take turns."

"Yes, but it wasn't raining last night," explained Frasier, trying to keep his cool. "Now it's really cold, we should be sharing."

"Yes, but I've waited my turn. It's my turn to use it, so I can use it, and share it if I wish," said Juliet. "It isn't Skeeter's turn either, and she's not complaining. Take a page out of her book."

"Listen, Juliet…" said Frasier, pointing his finger. "I'm not going to sit here and be patronised by some fourteen year old girl who's decided to come out of the playpen."

Juliet looked scandalised. "Um, rude! I can play this game just as well as anybody else. I'm just explaining my point. Don't patronise _me!_ "

The rain was still thundering, and the other five stayed silent.

"You've been lazy this entire game… tell me, what have you done to help this tribe?" asked Frasier, obviously angry.

"I- uh-um," Juliet spluttered. Frasier nodded. "Fine."

"Just shut up," shouted Juliet. "Aren't any of you going to say anything?"

The rest of the tribe sat awkwardly.

 _ **Harry- "The fight between Frasier and Juliet was… annoying, to say the least. I don't agree with the way Juliet was treating Frasier, but he didn't have to be so rude- we did establish a turn system with the blankets, and it was Juliet's turn. But, I mean… I don't want to get involved. Those two would probably tear me to shreds too."**_

Skeeter turned to Juliet. "I mean, you were a bit rude, Juliet…"

Juliet stood up and grabbed her blanket.

"Fine!" she said shrilly. "If that's what I get…"

Juliet went and walked out into the rain and sat next to the river, huddling under her blanket. Frasier rolled his eyes. "She's crazy, that one."b

 **Immunity Challenge- Day 5**

"Come on in, guys!"

The tribes walked down to the challenge area, which was on a beach. There was an enclosure with two basketball-style hoops and a wooden barrier.

The rain had started to lighten up as they stood on their mats and faced Spencer.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" asked Spencer. The contestants cheered.

"First thing's first. Annabeth, I will take back the immunity idol…"

"We'll get it back," remarked Annabeth, smiling. Spencer grinned.

"Alright. Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will be playing in match ups, with equal amounts of each gender. On my go, you will race through the water, and attempt to land a ball in your hoop, by any means possible. First tribe to get three goals wins immunity."

Everyone looked slightly intimidated at this idea.

"Due to gender imbalances, both tribes will be required to sit people out. Mollendo, you must sit two women out. Chiclayo, you must sit one man out."

The tribes all conferred amongst themselves. Juliet, Isabelle and Tails all volunteered to sit out.

"Alright. Go and take a spot on the bench. We'll get started."

"Round one. One man and one woman. For Mollendo, we have Harry and Skeeter. For Chiclayo, Bart and Kate. Survivors ready... go!"

Spencer threw the ball into the centre of the field, and everyone sprinted towards it. Harry, who was by far the fastest, managed to get to the ball. He ran around Bart, and threw it to Skeeter, who was standing near the goals. She was about to go for the shot when Kate came and threw herself onto Skeeter's legs. As Skeeter toppled into the water, Kate grabbed the ball. She threw it down the field to Bart, who caught it. He ran over to the Chiclayo goal, Harry hot on his heels. He tossed it up and it landed in the basket.

"Bart scores! Chiclayo leads, 1-0!"

Bart and Kate hi-fived as Skeeter apologised to Harry.

"Okay, round two will be two women. Annabeth and April for Mollendo, and Daisy and Samantha for Chiclayo. Ready…go!"

Annabeth and Daisy ran into the centre, while April and Samantha stayed back to guard their goals. Daisy grabbed the ball but Annabeth jumped onto her, sending Daisy backwards into the water.

"Daisy takes a hard fall!" shouted Spencer.

Annabeth grabbed the ball as Daisy struggled to get up. She began running towards her goal, where Samantha was waiting. Suddenly, Daisy submerged from the water and jumped on Annabeth. The two girls both held onto the ball tightly. They sat there for a while, neither of them budging. Samantha ran out from defence to help Daisy. Annabeth finally pulled the ball away from Daisy's grasp and began running to the goal. Samantha tried to stop her from running, but it was fruitless. Annabeth got to the goal, took the shot, and…

"Annabeth scores a goal! We are tied, 1-1!"

Isabelle and Frasier cheered from the sidelines.

"Round three- two men against two men. Harry and Frasier against Spongebob and Bart. Survivors ready…go."

All four guys ran frantically towards the ball- none of them seemed like they had a strategy in mind. Harry and Spongebob got to the ball first. Harry grabbed it, but Spongebob grabbed onto Harry's legs and refused to let go. Harry chucked the ball to Frasier, who caught it and began going through the water towards his goal. Frasier was almost at the goal when Bart came running up towards him. Mollendo tried to warn Frasier, but he couldn't hear. Bart jumped onto Frasier and tried to grab the ball. They struggled for a bit, but Bart managed to get the ball. He turned around to go to his goal when he came face to face with Harry, who pulled the ball from Bart's unsuspecting grasp. Harry went for goal, and Mollendo cheered as the ball went sailing into the hoop.

"Mollendo scores, 2-1!"

Harry gave Frasier a pat on the back. Bart smacked the water in frustration.

"Round four. One man and one woman per tribe. Frasier and April for Mollendo, Spongebob and Daisy for Chiclayo. Mollendo could win immunity here. Go!"

Spongebob and Daisy ran forward and grabbed the ball, while April and Frasier decided to go for more of a defensive approach. They stood around the goal, and waited while Daisy ran forward with the ball, Spongebob behind her. Daisy was almost to the goal when April and Frasier suddenly ran forward at the same time. April dived at Daisy's legs and sent her and the ball toppling to the ground. Fraiser got the ball and went right past Spongebob. His tribe cheered as he ran towards the goal. He went for the shot, and the ball sailed right behind the goal. Fraiser went to get it, when suddenly Spongebob appeared and tackled Frasier into the water. They were both stuck, trying to struggle and get the ball.

"April, get the ball! I've got Bart!" shouted Frasier over the sound of the rain.

April, who had been running towards the two of them, heard Frasier and went towards the ball. Daisy thought that Fraiser was going to get the previous goal, and had been standing quite a while back. As soon as she realised what April was doing, she sprinted through the water towards the goal. April grabbed the ball, and went for the goal. Daisy was almost there, but it was too late.

"April scores! MOLLENDO WINS IMMUNTIY!"

The Mollendo tribe cheered and gave each other hi-fives. Daisy and Spongebob sat in the water and looked at their tribe with defeat.

"Congratulations Mollendo. That's four challenge wins in a row, and you guys will be safe tonight," said Spencer, handing Isabelle the immunity idol.

"Thanks for the reminder, Spencer," muttered Bart.

"Chiclayo, I'm afraid you will be going to tribal council. Tonight, one of the six of you will be the second person voted out of this game. You have this evening to figure out who it's going to be."

Chiclayo all lookedb incredibly depressed as the two tribes walked off.

"Don't worry, guys," said Samantha encouragingly. "We'll get them next time."

 **Chiclayo- Day 5**

The mood at Chiclayo was very low. Everyone was obviously feeling incredibly depressed.

"Don't worry, guys," said Spongebob. "I'm sure we'll win the next challenge!"

"If we vote out the right person tonight," muttered Bart, putting his bag down. "Tails, could we have a word?"

Tails looked up. "Sure. Do you want to go down to the river?"

Bart nodded. The two guys walked down to the river, Spongebob trailing behind. The three girls sat in the shelter.

"Wonder what they're talking about," remarked Daisy, pouring some rice into a pot.

"They've been talking a lot recently," observed Kate. "Seems a bit suspicious."

 _ **Kate- "It seems incredibly suspicious that Tails, Bart and Spongebob are spending so much time talking. If it was a couple of conversations here and there, I would understand, but Tails has barely talked to us these past couple of days. I'm definitely on high alert."**_

"I guess," replied Daisy. "Has Tails talked to you recently?"

Kate shook her head. Daisy bit her lip. "No, neither…"

Samantha looked up. "You don't suppose they might be…you know…planning something?"

Daisy sighed. "I don't know. I hope not. I'll have a chat with them. Make sure he's with us."

Kate nodded. "But we three are tight, right?"

Daisy laughed. "Of course. Don't worry."

Down on the river, the three guys were talking strategy.

"So, are we… cool… with Samantha tonight?" asked Tails nervously.

"More than cool," said Bart angrily. "She isn't pulling her weight in these challenges, and everyone wants to keep her around."

Tails nodded. "You're right. We've already lost four challenges in a row. How many more do we have to lose?"

Spongebob stayed quiet.

 _ **Spongebob- "I'm glad that Bart and I have an alliance, but they're being quite mean to Samantha. I want to stay in this game, but I don't like all the whispering behind people's backs. That just seems sneaky, and I don't agree with it."**_

Bart laughed. "SO true."

Tails smiled weakly. "The only thing I'm nervous about…"

Bart's eyes widened. "What's up, man?"

"Well, if we vote for Samantha…"

"Yes?"

"And they vote for one of you two, won't it go to a deadlock? I don't really want to draw rocks," admitted Tails.

"I hadn't thought of that..." replied Bart, crossing his arms. "But, it's our best shot, I mean? If you want to get Samantha out…none of those girls are going to work with us."

Tails nodded. "I guess that's true."

 _ **Bart- "Having my fate rest on a rock sounds totally scary, but it's our only shot. If Spongebob and I don't break that alliance, we're screwed. I don't want to go to a tie, but I think it's the only option right now."**_

"Okay, we're good," said Bart. "We should go back up…"

They turned around and walked straight into Daisy.

"Wow, you guys scared me!" laughed Daisy.

"Why would we scare you? We're not doing anything!" replied Tails. Daisy looked confused.

"Why would you…do you want to come and get water?"

"No, nope, I'm good!" laughed Tails nervously. "I am…very good."

Daisy sighed. "Bart, can we have a chat?"

Bart looked taken aback. "Why would you want to chat with me?"

"Very good question. Come on, let's go."

 _ **Daisy- "I had initially planned on talking to Tails and seeing where his head was at, but he is clearly a nervous wreck. Tails is not a good liar, and I'm guessing he also feels incredibly guilty, which explains why he's been avoiding us. So…I'm going to have a chat to Bart. I think I have a plan that would be in everyone's best interests."**_

Daisy and Bart arrived at a secluded area of the jungle.

"What do you want, Daisy?" asked Bart with irritation.

Daisy took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm just going to come out and say it. Tails needs to go."

"Woah," said Bart with surprise. "Are you serious?"

Daisy looked into his eyes. "Dead serious."

Bart seemed lost for words. "But…he's your ally. Why would you want to do that?"

"Because he's sneaky. He's trying to play both sides, but he's doing a terrible job. Trust me, getting Tails out would be great for everyone," explained Daisy coolly.

"How do you-?"

"It's so obvious he's trying to blindside us!" laughed Daisy with exasperation. "Did you see him? He's a nervous wreck!"

Bart looked at Daisy. "Listen, dude, Tails isn't-,"

"Bart, I already know what's going on!" exclaimed Daisy. "Trust me, voting for Tails is the smart move. If you want to try a tie and potentially get voted out…be my guest."

Bart folded his arms. "Alright."

 _ **Daisy- "I completely underestimated Tails. He's a sneaky little bugger, that's for sure. I don't want him in this game, and I feel like Bart and Spongebob understand how much of a snake he is. If they want to draw rocks, then that's fine, but if they're smart, they'll go with us."**_

 _ **Bart- "I didn't appreciate the way Daisy was talking to me- it wasn't cool. But, drawing rocks doesn't sound like a good plan. Right now, I can either join the girls or go to a tie. Honestly, I don't really want to do either. I'll run things past Spongebob and see what he thinks."**_

As the tribe picked up their torches and began walking to Tribal Council, it was evident all of them were nervous about what would happen.

 **Tribal Council- Chiclayo- Night 5**

Chiclayo, once again, walked into Tribal Council and sat down. Tails looked into the fire and took a deep breath. Spencer sighed and smiled.

"Welcome back, Chiclayo. Spongebob, how have things been since Leo's elimination?"

Spongebob nodded. "Yeah, it's sad, because Leo was such a good friend. And, I mean, no offense to anybody, but we lost again, so maybe it wasn't the best choice."

Kate shook her head, which Spencer immediately noticed.

"Kate. What's up?"

"I'm honestly just astounded that they're still hung up about that. Yes, I made a choice, and yes, that was bad for them. But it was three days ago," laughed Kate. "When are we going to move on?"

Spencer turned to Daisy. "Daisy."

"Yes, Spencer," replied Daisy, smiling.

"Last night, the vote was four to three. Leo went home. Does that mean there is now an alliance of four at the top, or are things not that set in stone?"

Daisy grimaced. "You know, Spencer, I really thought we had something good. But, certain people put their own needs before their alliances. So…yeah, maybe things aren't that clear cut anymore."

Tails looked terrified.

"Tails, that seemed to hit you. Do you agree with what Daisy is saying?"

"I mean…no…our alliance is solid," remarked Tails. "I'm with the alliance of four. Bart's going home tonight."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, Tails."

"Is there some tension between you two?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, in fact," said Daisy. "Tails is a snake. He flipped from our alliance to theirs, and now he's flipping back. My message to Bart and Spongebob is to do what they believe is the right decision. And if that decision is to carry Tails along, then so be it," said Daisy, turning to Tails, who looked nervous.

Spencer looked at Tails. "Tails, would you like to say something before we go to vote?"

Tails nodded. "I'm with you, Daisy. I promise. If you want to send me home, then do it. But I am genuinely with you, I swear."

Bart turned to Spongebob and gave him a look.

"Alright, it is time to vote. Kate, you're up."

 **Person/Who They're Voting For/Reason**

Kate: **Tails** "So sneaky. I actually trusted you, and you betrayed me. I just can't trust anything you say now, and that's not good in an ally."

Tails: **Samantha** "I'm sorry I lied, but this is the best decision, strategically and physically. Nothing personal."

Bart: **?** "Who would've thought everyone would be scrambling for my vote? Sorry. Catch ya later."

Bart came and sat back, and looked at Tails, who smiled.

"I'll go and tally the votes."

Spencer returned with the votes.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council are immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote. Samantha. One vote Samantha."

Samantha bit her lip, and Daisy patted her on the back.

"Tails. One vote Samantha, one vote Tails."

Tails shook his head and sighed.

"Tails. That's two votes Tails."

Daisy turned nervously to Bart.

"Next vote…Tails. That's three votes Tails, one vote Samantha."

Tails looked at the girls and put his head in his hands. All eyes turned to Bart and Spongebob as Spencer unfolded the next vote.

…

…

…

…

…

"Second person voted out of Survivor: South America…Tails. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Daisy turned to Bart with satisfaction as Tails grabbed his torch.

"Daisy…wow," said Bart, rubbing his forehead.

"Tails…the tribe has spoken."

Tails looked like he was about to cry, but held his head high.

"Good job, guys. Good luck."

As Tails walked out, Spencer turned to the five and put his hands on his hips.

"Well…once again, you guys proved you are capable of playing this game incredibly hard. Let's hope you made the right choice. Good night."

* * *

 **Tails' Final Words**

"I mean, I am sad that I got voted out, but I guess it's my fault. I tried to play this game too hard too early on, and I think that made everyone a bit alarmed. At this point, I'm hoping Bart and Spongebob pull something off, but they'll definitely have an uphill battle."

* * *

Wow! That was a long episode.

Thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed it.

Next episode should be out in *about* a week.

-Ulua24


End file.
